We're All Mad Here
by XxXaly25XxX
Summary: Most people won't work in a mental hospital full of vampires but I do Does that mean I'm crazy or have issues Yeah probably. But does that really matter when you work at a mental hospital the people are already in here it's not like you can mess them up


My name is Alaia Astley and I work at a mental hospital. Well my friend decided to transfer me to an M.H. that has patients with serious issues. I don't see why he did though. But it doesn't really matter know. I sighed as I headed into my first patients room. His name was Senri Shiki. Apparently he had a horrible childhood. His father was abusive when he was alive and then he died and his mother became sick and died early as well. And apparently he's still young . . . a teenager, sixteen. He's a year older than me . . . well technically I'm thousands of years old, but physically in this cycle I'm only fifteen right now.

I opened the door to see a boy sitting on his bed with his knees pulled up to his chest. He looked bored. There was another boy in the room. This boy was blonde with green eyes and looked older than the other boy. The blonde boy smiled at me. "Hello, I'm Takuma Ichijo. You must be Alaia" Blondie said happily.

"Yeah" I said quietly. I glanced down at my papers. Apparently Takuma was also another patient and he and Senri are friends, but opposites. Takuma's happy. Senri's sad. But the papers didn't say what Takuma's issues are. But the good thing was I didn't have to give Takuma his meds till later.

I walked over to the bored looking boy. He looked at me when I got close. The boy had odd dark reddish, almost maroon-colored hair and light blue eyes. He was cute. Right now I had to give Shiki his meds and bring him to Dr. Kuran for...something. I didn't exactly pay attention. The only part I paid attention to was when he said that most people here are vampires.

The boy stuck his hands out. He didn't appear to be very talkative. I sighed and placed the cup of water in one hand and the cup of pills in the other. He took them without saying anything. Poor thing. I thought. To be mentally scarred at such a young age. He gave me back the cup quietly. "I have to take you to Kaname" I said. He didn't say anything but got off of the bed.

* * *

I sat with Takuma after taking Shiki to Kaname. I've worked in some of the worst mental hospitals but no one's sad story or sad looks really bothered me like Shiki's. What's wrong with me? I thought while shifting my weight. "What have they told you about us?" Takuma asked bringing me out of my thoughts. I handed him my papers. He read them over quickly. "They didn't tell you much about anyone"

"Yeah, Kaname said he wanted me to figure out what everyone's problems are by myself. He said it would help me connect better" I said while turning around to look out the barred window. This place was beautiful on the outside and on the inside, but the bars took away from it.

Takuma and I sat in silence for a long time. It was a comfortable silence. The door to the room opened and someone walked in. I could only hear their footsteps because I wasn't facing the door. I slowly glanced over my shoulder to see Shiki sit down on his bed and once again pull his knees to his chest. He was sad, but cute. If he wasn't in a mental hospital I would go for him.

"I guess I should check on my other patients" I said while turning all the way around and walking towards the door. Suddenly Shiki appeared in front of me blocking my way to the door.

"Shiki" Takuma said in a warning voice. Shiki looked at me nervously then looked down at his feet.

"Can I go with you?" He asked.

"Sure. You can come too, Takuma" I said while glancing over at the blonde. He smiled at me and got up. He was coming with.

* * *

Shiki wanted to come with me so he could talk to his friend Rima. I think Takuma came so he wouldn't be all alone in his room. Takuma was nice. Strangely nice. Nothing seems wrong with him at all. I also met three new patients besides Rima. Hanabusa Aidou, Akatsuki Kain, and Ruka Souen. Aidou and Kain are cousins. Kain is in love with Ruka. Kain is quiet. Ruka is in love with Kaname. Aidou's a flirt. That sums up everything I know about them.

I sat in the patients lounge while I filled out papers. The vampires were very excited about having me living the vampire's largest city. And the stupid council wanted me to do some public appearances at balls and other public events for the upper class vampires and angels. I say angels too because a few angels always come. And these 'papers' I'm filling out are stupid invitations. Most say something along the lines of this, "Please High Princess Alaia, come to my party (or other event). It would do me a great honor of having you there." Or some other lies. They want me there so their standings go up.

I was so focused on the stupid invitations that I failed to notice that someone had sat down next to me. "You must be cool if so many nobles and purebloods want you at their balls and parties" A feminine voice said. I turned to see Rima sitting next to me looking at the pile of invitations I had already said yes or no to. "I'm a model so I get invited to these things all the time" She said as she continued to flip through them. The report on Rima said that she was quiet and unemotional. Why was she talking to me then? "Aidou, you're parents are having a ball" She said loudly so the flirt would hear. The pretty blonde vampire quickly made his way over to us and snatched the invitation.

"I guess they are" He mumbled quietly. If I wasn't an angel I wouldn't have heard him. "Akatsuki, I guess we get out of hell for a night or two" Aidou said to his beloved cousin.

"You all get out for it" I mumbled. It was true. Kaname said that they would all get to go to that ball. And that if I go to any other of the parties or balls I could bring them or one or two if I wanted. I think Kaname wants be to try to reintroduce some of them to society. I looked up from my invitation to see Ichijo looking at me.

"Did you just say we all get to go?" He asked while smiling at me.

"Yes" I said while checking yes for the Ichijo family ball or party or something. The pretty dark peach-orange colored hair girl walked over to me. She gave me a strict look.

"Do we really get to all go?" She asked while crossing her arms and glaring at me. "Or are you lying to make us misfits feel better about ourselves"

"I'm telling the truth, but if you keep that crap up I'll tell Kaname that you are unfit to go" I said while standing up. I was shorter, but not by much. And I was of much higher status so height didn't matter. Ruka took a step back before looking down at the ground.

"My apologies, Alaia" She said before walking away.

"So we really get to go?" Shiki asked while sitting down on the other side of me. Rima leaned over me and gave Shiki my stack of invitations. Shiki flipped through the looking very bored and slightly sad.

"My mother is throwing a party...and you're going?" Shiki said looking at me strangely. But before I could ask my iPad buzzed, I sighed grabbing it off the coffee table in front of me. Kaname had sent me an e-mail. I got up and walked to the other side of the room before opening it. Everyone was watching me.

Send Ruka and Rima into my office. Send Aidou, Ichijo, and Akatsuki outside for exercise. Shiki can stay in, but you have to stay with him.

"Uh...Ruka, Rima, go to Kaname's office. And Aidou, Ichijo, and Akatsuki go outside, I guess" I said. Everyone got up and did what they were told without asking. Shiki looked at me funny. "Shiki, you can either stay inside or go outside...I guess" I've never had a boss who sent me e-mails for things like this. They usually go and find me and tell me things. Shiki stayed quiet for a while, but he looked like he wanted to ask me something.

"Alaia?" He finally asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you take me out into the city?" He asked. He sounded like a frightened young child. Kaname did say I was allowed to take patients out as long as I took full responsibility for what they did and if I think they're ready for the world.

"Sure. Go change and I'll tell Kaname" Shiki's bored and slightly nervous expression didn't change as he left the room.


End file.
